Eternatus
Eternatus, also known as the Gigantic Pokémon, is a Legendary Poison/Dragon-type Pokémon introduced in Generation VIII. It serves as the overarching antagonist and final boss of Pokémon Sword and Pokémon Shield. Biography Origins Eternatus is an alien that appeared 20,000 years ago when the meteorite that contained it impacted the Galar region of the planet. It awoke 3,000 years ago and went on a rampage, absorbing every source of energy within its core to recharge itself, an event referred to as the "Darkest Day". That was until two heroes, along with Zacian and Zamazenta, the guardians of the Galar region, defeated the monster and sealed it away. From within its imprisonment, Eternatus leaked energy across the Galar region from the core on its chest. When Pokémon come in contact with Eternatus' energy, they enlargen in size, a term referred to as Dynamaxing. ''Sword'' and Shield Chairman Rose of Macro Cosmos would awaken Eternatus from its slumber to inherit its power to restore the energy crisis affecting Galar from inside the Energy Plant, feeding it his Wishing Stars to produce Galar Particles. But because Eternatus was not fully healed of its wounds, it grows feral and destroys everything in its path like it did thousands of years ago. Champion Leon tries to catch Eternatus in order to calm it, only for it to break out of his Pokéballs. Leon then orders the player to fight and defeat Eternatus, which they manage to do. However, this only angers Eternatus further, making it absorb all remaining Dynamax energy within the Galar region. This stops all Dynamaxing Pokémon, but turns Eternatus into its own Gigantamax form, "Eternamax". While attempting to battle Eternamax Eternatus, the player and Hop were completely unable to command their Pokémon due to Eternatus' interferences. Suddenly, Hop remembers about the Sword and Shield relics, and uses their powers to awaken Zacian and Zamazenta. The relics return the two to their true forms, restoring enough energy to let the duo, the player, Hop, and their Pokémon defeat Eternatus. The player then throws a Pokéball and manages to capture Eternatus, soothing its wrath and restoring Galar back to normal. Anime Eternatus is briefly seen in SS012 where it flies past the plane that Ash and Go boarded to Wyndon, causing a temporary power outage. Appearance Eternatus is a large dark blue skeleton-like dragon with wings and some type of head armor on its head. In the middle of its ribcage is a pink crystal, which is its core. As Eternamax Eternatus, the dragon takes the form of a large hand-like appendage that rotates around the core. Gallery Images p Eternatus.png Eternatus Pokemon Sword Shield.png|Eternatus as seen in the Pokédex. Eternatus Eternamax.png Eternatus Gigantamax.png|Eternamax Eternatus Eternatus Shiny.png|Shiny Eternatus Eternatus Appears.png|Eternatus engaging the heroes. Screenshot 2019-12-13 at 1.17.48 PM.png Eternatus SS.gif Eternatus Shiny SS.gif Videos Pokémon Sword & Shield Legendary Eternatus Battle (HQ) Trivia *Eternatus is the first Legendary Pokémon to have a Poison typing. *Eternatus is the third Pokémon to have a Poison/Dragon typing, after Dragalge and Nagandel, as well as the first Legendary Pokémon to have this typing. *Eternatus has two signature moves: Dynamax Cannon and Eternabeam. **Dynamax Cannon, learned at level 56, deals twice the amount of damage to opposing Pokémon that are currently Dynamaxed, similar to Zacian's Behemoth Blade and Zamazenta's Behemoth Bash. **Eternabeam, learned at level 88, has Eternatus briefly assume its Eternamax form to fire a powerful beam at the opponent. It uses up so much power that Eternatus is unable to move on the next turn. *When the player throws a Pokéball to capture Eternatus, it tries to resist entering, making it the first Pokémon to do so in the series. *Should the player somehow be out of Pokéballs when trying to catch Eternatus, the game automatically grants a single Pokéball to catch it. **Also, should the player have their party and all 31 boxes in the PC filled up, the game unlocks a 32nd PC box to store Eternatus in. Hacking the game to unlock and fill up the 32nd box prior to capturing Eternatus makes it unable to capture Eternatus when the player is required to, thus softlocking the game. *Due to its existence from space and its eldritch appearance, some speculate that Eternatus is an Ultra Beast, although this rumor has not been confirmed. *Eternatus' name may be derived on "eternal". Its Japanese name Mugendaina may be derived on "mugen" (infinite). *Eternatus is the 890th Pokémon in the National Pokédex. *Eternatus is the second villainous Pokémon in the main series games, the first being Necrozma from Pokémon Ultra Sun and Pokémon Ultra Moon. **Just like Necrozma, Eternatus is a powerful alien that came from space and gathers energy within its core, which it can turn into a beam for massive damage. **Likewise, Eternatus is the original source of Dynamaxing similar to how Necrozma is the source of Z-Crystals and Totem Pokémon. *Eternamax Eternatus has a base stat total of 1125, more than any Pokémon to date. To put this into scale, the previous record holders were Mega Rayquaza and Mega Mewtwo (X and Y), both of whom had base stat totals of 780. *At 65'07", Eternatus is the tallest Pokemon; at 2,094 pounds, it ties with Groudon for the fourth heaviest Pokemon behind Primal Groudon, Cosmoem, and Celesteela. When assuming its Eternamax form, it grows to 328'01", and its weight is unknown. Navigation Category:Destroyers Category:Aliens Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Pokemon Villains Category:Evil from the Past Category:Genderless Category:Neutral Evil Category:Redeemed Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Amoral Category:Ferals Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Bigger Bads Category:Dragons Category:Dark Forms Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Cataclysm Category:Harbingers Category:Hybrids Category:Anime Villains Category:Reality-Warpers